


Lethdor -- Ring, Ring, Pretty Little Thing

by MaureenLycaon



Category: World of Warcraft, World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth - Fandom
Genre: Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23130211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaureenLycaon/pseuds/MaureenLycaon
Summary: Lethdor figures out a way to use azerite in jewelry.





	Lethdor -- Ring, Ring, Pretty Little Thing

**Author's Note:**

> (A quickie, rewritten for AO3.
> 
> Copyright disclaimer: the Warcraft universe and games belong to Blizzard Entertainment. Only the interpretation and these particular words belong to me, Maureen Lycaon. No copyright challenge intended.)

Lethdor put down his polishing cloth and examined the gleaming ring.

Gold metal, meant to circle a Sin'dorei finger, curved in graceful swirls. An opening in the back of the jewel setting ensured that whatever precious gem was fastened there would lie firmly against the ring-wearer's bare skin. (That had been the hardest part -- ensuring that the edges of the opening wouldn't irritate the wearer.)

After several minutes, he was satisfied. He lay the ring down carefully on another clean cloth, and reached for the gem destined for the setting. Blue swirled around the edges of pale gold, the colors shifting subtly as he turned the azerite from side to side. He'd cut it into a smooth, round cabochon shape. It took careful work to insert it -- not to avoid scratching the supernaturally hard azerite, but to make sure the azerite did not scratch the gold of the setting.

When he was finished, Lethdor gave the ring one more careful examination, and slipped it on the third finger of his left hand.

This time, he was prepared for the burst of transcendent understanding. He shivered slightly. _I wonder if I can endure this all the time. Perhaps a pendant would be better?_

His breathing slowed, eased. The inspiration continued to flow through his mind.

_Maybe I can get used to this._


End file.
